Seres de altamar
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [OoC] [Resumen] Tras años sin verse, Sakura y sus amigos habían decidido pasar el día de Halloween por un crucero en el Mediterráneo. Pero como todo con ellos, nada sería tranquilo. (La imagen no es mía).


Hace mucho que la pequeña Sakura había crecido y ahora, después de muchos años sin ver a sus amigos, sentía la misma emoción de cuando era solo una niña. «_Sería un halloween especial_» pensaba ella al recordar esas conversaciones por Skipe para quedar ir de crucero todos juntos. Ese día, Syaoran la recogió temprano y ambos con maleta en mano se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Tokyo en dónde se encontrarían con los demás.

—¡Sakura! ¡Syaoran! —gritó una voz muy familiar.

—Hola Tomoyo —dijo Syaoran mientras jalaba la mano de su enamorada quien, para variar, se encontraba pensando en otras cosas y no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

—Ohh, hola Tomoyo —dijo la joven un poco abochornada mientras saludaba a su prima.

—Hay Sakurita —respondió la joven de cabellos oscuros mientras filmaba con una de las cámaras más modernas que poseía—, tú siempre tan distraída.

Y así seguía siendo. Sakura podía cambiar en muchas cosas pero en otras cosas nunca cambiaría.

—Tomoyo, pero, ¿y los demás? —preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados esperando ver a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Eriol. Rika ya había dicho que no podría ir porque iría con el profesor Terada, hasta ahora les resultada imposible no decirle profesor al esposo de Rika, de vacaciones por su quinto aniversario de casados.

«_Rin ring ring_» se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono.

—¿Aló? —Syaoran se apartó un poco de las chicas mientras contestaba—. ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡ya habías dicho que irías!

—Parece que alguien no irá —mencionó Tomoyo—. Cierto, Sakurita, ¿y Kero?

—Hay Tomoyo —Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvo con Kero por no querer dejarlo ir—. Lo dejé con mi hermano y Yukito pero no sé porque presiento que cuando lleguemos al crucero aparecerá de algún lado. Últimamente ha estado practicando no sé qué cosas con algunas de las cartas.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos que venían hacia ellos.

—Eriol dijo que no llegaría —finalmente dijo Syaoran.

—Pero si iría al crucero —dijo Sakura—, de Inglaterra le queda más cerca. Todos habían decidido ir en un crucero por las islas griegas e italianas.

—No lo sé —respondió el chico—, pero nosotros ya debemos ir yéndonos.

A pesar de los años, Syaoran seguía teniendo un poco de celos hacía la preocupación de su novia por el mago y no le hacía gracia que esta se desanimará porque no iría.

Unos tacos se escucharon y varios hombres se quedaron admirando a la mujer que avanzaba hacía el grupo.

—¡Chicos!

—¡Naoko-chan! —gritaron ambas mujeres mientras Syaoran se tapaba los oídos. Él nunca entendería la emoción que sentían las chicas al saludarse.

—Ohhh, Sakura, Tomoyo, ¡Las extrañe muchísimo! — Las tres amigas se abrazaron por todo el tiempo que tenían sin verse. Entonces se separaron y Naoko quedó mirando a Syaoran—. Vaya, pero si el joven Syaoran ha cambiado muchísimo, con los años se hace más guapo incluso —Syaoran no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo, característica que a pesar de los años no cambiaba.

Sin embargo, Naoko sí había cambiado muchísimo. Ahora era una importante escritora de ficción y como su agenda demandaba una constante gira para firmar autógrafos su apariencia había cambiado mucho. Los anteojos habían sido reemplazados por unos lentes de contacto así como ahora llevaba una larga melena hasta la altura de su cintura.

—Sakurita, si no fuese tu novio de seguro le pediría que fuese el mío.

—Naoko...

—Vamos... sino también puede ser el protagonista de uno de mis libros, ¿qué te parece hacer uno de género erótico? —Todos se quedaron mudos mientras la chica se reía de su broma.

—Vaya, amiga. ¡Tú sí que has cambiado! Haz dejado a Sakurita muda

—Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo, Naoko nunca haría algo así —Sakura volteó hacía su amiga—, ¿no es cierto?

—Claro Sakurita, no te preocupes... aunque si quieres puedo hacerte una novela solo para ti y el joven Syaoran.

Ambos chicos se pusieron completamente rojos. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo que perder o el avión los dejaría. Por ello, cuando se enteraron que Yamazaki y Chiharu les darían el alcance en el crucero decidieron terminaron de guardar sus cosas de mano y se dispusieron a tomar su avión.

* * *

El navío que habían abordado solo hace unas horas se encontraba decorado al más fiel estilo de la época greco-romana. Además, por ser Halloween habían instado a sus pasajeros a que utilizaran diferentes ropas de la época y así se sientan más en el ambiente de la celebración.

Nuestro grupo, ya con Yamazaki y Chiharu, se encontraba reunido y tras explorar un poco el barco y disfrutar de su suculenta comida marina decidieron pasear un poco por la cubierta mientras miraban el océano.

Las cuatro chicas llevaban unos largos vestidos de gasa blanca y su cabello iba recogido en coletas y trenzas. Las cuatro iban conversando animadamente sobre su vida y todo lo que había pasado desde que no se veían. Por otro lado, los chicos con un trago en la mano y grandes túnicas griegas observaban a sus respectivas novias y amigas. Sin duda todos se encontraban felices de esta reunión y aunque lamentaban no estar con Rika y Eriol pensaban que fue la mejor decisión que tomaron. «Desde ahora tenemos que tratar de vernos más seguido» pensaban todos.

Así pasaron unos días entre conversaciones y juegos entretenidos recordando su época de niñez, todo aquello que habían vivido. Era ya 31 de Octubre, ese día se daría el banquete especial de medianoche. Todos estaban, a las 10 de la noche, en la cubierta del barco ya con sus trajes listos para la celebración. Cada uno con anterioridad había decidido un personaje de la época griega para representar; lo único que tenían que hacer era solicitar el nombre del personaje y su respectiva talla en una zona especial del barco.

—Syaoran, ¿por qué estás envuelto en esa tela roja? —preguntó Tomoyo observando a su amigo de espaldas y a Yamazaki que no aguantaba la risa mientras Sakura intentaba acercarse a su novio quien se rehusaba a mirar a sus amigos.

—Resulta que al parecer escucho a alguien decir que Leónidas era el mejor personaje de la época antigua…—dijo Yamazaki—, y no tuvo una mejor idea que…

—¿¡Eres Leónidas!? —exclamó Sakura sorprendida mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio y le obligaba a retirar la capa.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír al ver el traje completo de Syaoran quien parecía cubierto solo por un taparrabo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si estás como quieres! —decía una mientras se reía.

—¿Nunca has considerado modelar ropa interior? —decía la otra mientras el chico cada vez se ponía más rojo.

—¡Ya!… quería cambiar el disfraz pero no me dejaron...

—Pero mi Syaoran, sí estás muy guapo —dijo la novia del joven—, eso no lo puedes negar. Ningún argonauta, ni Odiseo, Ulises o Aquiles podrían decir lo contrario —El chico sonrió un poco mientras trataba de volver a cubrirse con la capa.

—Cierto, eso me recuerda una vieja leyenda —comenzó a decir el chico que estaba disfrazado como Paris de Troya—. Dicen que hace muchísimos años y los griegos solían navegar por estos mares se enfrentaban contra grandes peligros. Por ejemplo, uno de ellos fue **Escila**, un monstruo con torso de mujer, cola de pez y seis perros partiendo desde su cintura. Además, estaba Caribdis, un monstruo marino que devoraba todo a su paso y, por ello, se le asociaba a un remolino en el estrecho de Mesina. Justo el estrecho que pasaremos en un momento. Se dice que un 31 de Octubre ambos monstruos se enamoraron de un **Leviatán** que habitaba estos mares pero de la noche a la mañana este despareció y ambos monstruos prometieron volver cuando este regresará. Por ello, este sitio es perfecto para un viaje en Halloween, fecha en la que las almas regresan y…

—Pero entonces, ¿nosotros por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó Sakura asustada

—Sakura, todo este tiempo y aún le tienes miedo a esas historias de Yama —mencionó Chiharu

Sakura volteó a todos lados sin saber que decir— Yo…

—Vamos pequeña —dijo Syaoran mientras abrazaba a su novia—, si bien lo que dijo Yamazaki al inicio era cierto… —Todos miraban sorprendidos a su Syaoran que no había creído el cuento de su amigo—. Eso del Leviatán no tiene nada que ver, lo que pasaba en aquellas leyendas…

—Por lo visto el haber estudiado arqueología e historia si le ayudó —mencionó Naoko

—Lástima que aquel traje no le dé demasiada seriedad —añadió Tomoyo generando que todos se rieran al ver las piernas desnudas de su amigo y con aquella peculiar prenda.

Entonces Syaoran volvió a ponerse rojo y cogiéndose la capa logró taparse un poco. De repente, el barco comenzó a moverse y varias personas comenzaron a gritar mientras eran arrastradas hacia diversas zonas del barco.

«_¡Se está elevando!_»

«_¡El mar se sale!_»

«_¡Un monstruo!_»

«_¡No! Es una sirena_»

«_Tiene perros en su estómago_»

Eran exclamaciones que comenzaban a oírse por todo el barco.

Se trataba de aquel ser conocido como **escila**; su rostro de mujer tenía mirada amenazante y unos largos cabellos del color del sol al atardecer. Ciertamente, unos temibles perros salían desde su cintura y eran tan grandes que se acercaban peligrosamente al barco.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la extraña "mujer".

Los chicos se miraron sin saber qué hacer ni conocer a quien se refería.

—¡El **leviatán**! He dicho que ¡¿dónde está?! —repitió ante la atónita mirada de los jóvenes; quienes eran los únicos que continuaban en la cubierta del barco

—¡Sakurita! —exclamó una pequeña voz—. ¡Busca al leviatán de la leyenda!

Kero, el ahora león alado se encontraba detrás de los chicos ya convertido en su verdadera forma.

—¡Kero! Te dije que te quedarás en casa

—Bueno, ahora me agradecerás que haya venido —El león se situó al lado de su maestra—, vamos. Súbete encima de mí y ¡derrotemos a esa bestia!

—Por primera vez que el peluche parlante dice algo cierto —dijo Syaoran mientras invocaba su espada.

—Callate mocoso… o quizás debería modelo de ropa interior…

—Vas a ver… —dijo Syaoran gruñendo y lanzándose contra Kerberos con la espada en la mano

—¡Cuidado Sakura! —La chica al prestarle atención a su novio y a su guardián no se había dado cuenta de la proximidad de una de las cabezas de perro de escila. Si no hubiese sido por el grito de advertencia de Tomoyo, ya hubiese terminado en las fauces del animal.

Entonces los tres, Sakura, Syaoran y Kero, se miraron y tras un asentimiento del rostro se lanzaron al ataque de escila. Sakura ahora era capaz de invocar al poder de las cartas sin necesidad de utilizar la llave, aunque esta seguía dándole una forma de canalizar su magia y así hacerla más eficiente. «_Pero no había tiempo para eso_», pensó la chica. Así que rápidamente llamó a vuelo y le pidió ayuda para que Syaoran pudiera volar.

—Genial, ahora también soy un ángel… —dijo el chico molesto— ¡Dios del trueno ven a mí! —exclamó para lanzar un potente rayo contra uno de los perros que se acercaban al barco.

El rayo viajo rápido y golpeo con toda su fuerza 2 perros. Escila lanzó un alarido y estiró su mano hasta agarrar a Syaoran mientras las alas de este desaparecían. Sakura temía por su novio así que lanzó el primer ataque que se le ocurrió.

—¡Viento! Lanza una fuerte ventisca para que Escila suelte a mi Syaoran.

La carta lanzó un fuerte viento directo hacía la mano que sostenía a Syaoran consiguiendo que esta lo soltará. Sin embargo, no contaban con que este cayera directo al océano.

—¡Syaoran! —gritaron todos horrorizados. Entonces, Kero voló rápido para acercarse hacía donde se encontraba el chico y cuando iban a agarrarlo…

«Bam»

Ambos, guardián y maestra, se estrellaron contra una misteriosa pared invisible que rodeaba al joven. Este comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo se fue deformando y creciendo.

—¡Es el leviatán! —gritaron Naoko y Chiharu. Pero antes que este terminará de transformarse rápidamente se achicó convirtiéndose en un pequeño renacuajo; el cual cayó directo en las manos de Sakura.

«_Pero quien puede estar haciendo esto_», se preguntaban unos.

«_Hoy no debí salir de mi cuarto… ¿por qué a mí?_», se preguntaba el chico renacuajo.

—Noooo… —exclamo Escila—. Regresa Leviatán…

Rápidamente el monstruo nadó hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran.

—¡Dámelo niña!

—¡Ya me hartaste! —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Trueno! Por favor, electriza a este ser.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y fuertes tormentas eléctricas aparecieron. Entonces un potente rayo cayó directamente en el monstruo. La escila terminó más que electrocutada.

—Vaya, Sakurita si da miedo cuando se enoja —dijo Naoko, mientras Sakura volvía sobre el lomo de Kerberos y con Syaoran en la mano.

* * *

En una parte superior del barco se encontraban dos personas conversando. No se podía ver sus rostros pero claramente se veía que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

—Me pregunto qué hará el joven Li cuando te vea… —preguntó ella con una sonrisa—, ¿ahora sí vamos a darles el encuentro?

—Sí, el juego de bienvenida ya acabó —Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco, su acompañante nunca cambiaría y esos "juegos" siempre serían su forma de demostrar su afecto hacía alguien.

* * *

—Bien, ahora sí intentaré transformarte de nuevo Syaoran —Sakura tenía su báculo en mano para canalizar su magia y poder transformar a su novio. Alrededor de ella se encontraban sus amigos expectantes observando al renacuajo Syaoran que flotaba gracias al poder de Sakura.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos.

Miradas anonadadas.

—Buenos noches Sakura, señoritas.

Sonrisas aparecieron por el reencuentro y el renacuajo Syaoran había quedado olvidado antes de volver a ser humano.

—¡Eriol! —gritó feliz la maga mientras iba al encuentro de su amigo y con un movimiento de su mano el poder de Sakura expulsaba a Syaoran directamente al agua.

«_Definitivamente halloween no era su mejor noche_»


End file.
